1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk grinder of the type which does not comprise a subhandle, and more particularly to a disk grinder comprising a mechanism for permitting easy fitting of a subhandle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk grinders commercially available at present are classified roughly into two types: the first type comprising a handle and a subhandle fitted on the handle, and the second type comprising only a handle.
In the case where the user must grind a given object while simultaneously pressing the disk grinder against the object, the first type is more useful since the use of the subhandle allows the grinding wheel to be stably held in a desirable direction and to be pressed very strongly against the object. This being so, some conventional disk grinders of the second type comprise a handle which is partly thickened and includes a subhandle-fitting tool provided at the thickened part. The user can fit a subhandle to the fitting tool when he wants to use it.
It is usual, however, that disk grinders which are small in size and produce relatively small torque do not comprise a subhandle. Such disk grinders are not stable during use and cannot be pressed very strongly against a given object. In addition, since the handle of such disk grinders is not very thick, it is difficult to provide a subhandle-fitting tool for the handle. Even if the user intends to provide a subhandle-fitting tool by welding or by some other method, the material of the handle may be deformed or damaged thereby. As a matter of fact, therefore, such disk grinders cannot be adapted to have a subhandle, and are hard to use in a stable manner.